The invention relates to a gas burner system. A known burner system uses: a burner plate arranged within a closed combustion chamber; on the other side of the burner plate from the combustion chamber is a mixing chamber having a gas inlet and an air inlet; a fan feeds the air-gas mix from the mixing chamber through the apertures of the burner plate into the combustion chamber. Such a system is described in U.K. Pat. No. 2.063.451.
This known burner system is not suited for applications in which it is required to operate with a substantially variable load because (1) the burner is provided with a metal burner plate having a limited load range, and (2) the gas supply must be controlled to avoid large deviations from the air-gas mix ratio preset by the manufacturer. If too much or not enough air is in the air-gas mix, the combustion efficiency will be reduced and/or the concentration of injurious combustion products may increase to a dangerous level.
Furthermore, in this known burner system, aging, corrosion, and clogging of the burner will result in deviations from the originally-set mix ratio, leading to the need for relatively frequent maintenance.